Better in Time, an excerpt from A W D K O N M
by skeletoninme
Summary: A part from A Whole Different Kind Of New Moon. Bella dedicates a song to Edward on the radio. Tears may happen. Please read. -tears- Review if you like. Flames are very welcome.


**Okay, well...This will go with _A Whole Different Kind of New Moon._I came up with this at four in the morning. See, we all know what's going to happen for the most part. And, Bella calls Alice, and has her make sure that Edward is listening to the radio, and she calls that station, and begs them to say, "To Edward Cullen, from Bella Swan." They do, and this is the song. I know, it will be in EPOV, and probably suck like eggs on ice, but I don't CARE!**

**Please read and review.**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room, listening to the radio, when I heard Alice's thoughts. She was blocking me by singing "Bubbly." I didn't even care what she was blocking from me. Not really.

"_Edward Cullen, this one's for you man, from Bella Swan,_" the radio said, and my head snapped up so fast I would have gotten whiplash if I had been human.

Soft piano keys drifted out of the radio.

_Ooohh..._

_Ooohhh..._

_It's been the longest winter without you._

_I didn't know where to turn to._

My un-beating heart clenched.

_See, somehow I can't forget you..._

_After all that we've been through._

The beat increased, and I had to concentrate to understand what the words were, and when I did, I wish I hadn't. And then again, I am glad that I did.

_Going coming thought I heard a knock,_

_Who's there? No one._

_Thinking that I deserve it,_

_Now I realize that I really didn't know..._

_If you didn't notice you mean everything._

_Quickly I'm learning to love again._

_All I know is I'ma be okay..._

Alice's thoughts drifted upstairs. "_Edward, don't turn off the radio._"

_  
Thought I couldn't live without you,_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals, too._

_Oh, yeah._

_It'll all get better in time._

_And even though I really love you,_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to._

_Oooo..._

_It'll all get better in time._

Alice must have helped her, so that she knew that I was listening. I haven't heard from Carlisle for months. Or Esme. All I know, is that they got a divorce.

_I couldn't turn on the TV,_

_Without something there to remind me._

_Was it all that easy,_

_To just put aside your feelings?_

My heart clenched again. I was in pain.

_If I'm dreaming, don't wanna laugh._

Hurt my feelings but that's the path

_I believe in._

_And I know_ _that time will heal it._

_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything._

_Quickly I'm learning to love again._

_All I know is I'ma be okay..._

My breathing became slightly constricted. I know that Bella didn't mean to cause me pain, she was probably just trying to let me know.

_Thought I couldn't live without you,_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals, too._

_Oh, yeah._

_It'll all get better in time._

_And even though I really love you,_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to._

_Oooo..._

_It'll all get better in time._

_Since there's no more you and me,_

_It's time I let you go._

_So I can be free._

_And live my life how it should be,_

_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you._

_Yes I will._

It was exactly what I had hoped for, for her to finally be able to move on, and let me go.

_Thought I couldn't live without you,_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals, too._

_Ooohhh._

_It'll all get better in time._

_And even though I really love you,_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to._

_Yes, I do..._

_It'll all get better in time._

_Thought I couldn't live without you,_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals, too._

_Yeah._

_It'll all get better in time._

_And even though I really love you,_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to._

_Oooo..._

_It'll all get better in time..._

"_Edward, man, Bella has something to say to you,_" the radio announcer said, and I stiffened even more.

"_Edward, I will love you forever, but I _am _moving on. You will _not_ like who it is, and trust me, you _will_ find out, but just to let the record show, I do love you, Edward, and I always will._" She gave a small sob, and hung up.

**The End.**

**I DO NOT LIKE TO HURT EDWARD! Urg, now I'm going to cry. Hmph. Please let me know what you think.**

**Song: Better in Time by Leona Lewis.**


End file.
